Honey Eyes
by Lady Seikie
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada was a normal 'no-good' boy... but one morning everything changed. Waking up nude and without memories of how you got home is never a good thing. 'Stay out of the sun'.
1. Chapter 1

**Honey Eyes**

**Chapter 1: Into the dark**

Tsuna moaned as he forced his body raise his body from the wonderfully comfortable bed he was on. He did not really remember when he went to sleep but he could remember vague parts of his memory of how he got to this bed. He remembered he had been how Hibari had relentlessly chased him around the school to punish him for all of the days he had been late that week. Even now, Tsuna could hear Hibari's catch phrase that he told his victims before their end...

_"I will bite you to death..."_

That is one memory that Tsuna could have lived without. The brunette boy sighed, leaving the warmth of the bed and moving to change his clothes. One problem though: he wasn't wearing any!

"Wha-what!" Tsuna screamed eyes widened as he looked farther down his body to find he was wearing absolutely no clothes. How did this happen? He was sure he didn't return home and just strip down to the nude. It just was not something he would normally do before he went to bed.

"Tsu-kun!" He heard his mother from downstairs. "Hurry it up or you'll be late for school!"

At the immediate sound of her voice, Tsuna began to pick up the pace. His mind was still trying to remember what happened last night that would make him go to bed naked. What on earth happened last night? Did Hibari hit him so hard that he made not only suffer memory loss but destroy his clothes from the sheer force of being hit? If that was the case, who in the world got him home? So many questions he hoped to get answered...

"Tsu –kun, are you almost ready?" Once again, Tsuna picked up the pace, grabbing his books and stuffing them into his book bag. He was about to run out the door of his room when he noticed a manila envelope placed perfectly onto his desk. He picked it up carefully, for some reason worrying about the contents inside...

"What am I doing... it's just a letter. It can't be that bad." He told himself. Though Tsuna knew that he did not believe that statement. Upon closer inspection, he could see his full name spelt out in red ink. The hand-writing was beautiful; each letter seeming to have great detail in it. His breath went heavy as he felt like he was receiving a letter from someone he had not seen in a long time. There was a feeling of longing squeezing his chest, almost making the entire world fade from around him. He shook his head, trying to put his head in a more rational place of mind. Whoever had written this for him must have really wasted his efforts for 'No-good-Tsuna'. He turned the letter over, opening the flap and hesitantly reaching in to grab the note. He looked at it with worried eyes...

_To my dearest Tsunayoshi-chan,_

_I am so sorry to have left you like this I assure you it was of the greatest importance. I would have loved to stay but such things are unavoidable. I promise that I shall return to your side as soon as possible._

_ My treasured little one, I apologise for the events from yesterday, it was something even I could not foresee. Until I return to your side, I want you to be safe so I will give you this small piece of advice._

_ Stay out of the sun._

_Rokudo Mukuro _

Tsuna's eyes widened and he was almost in shock as he read over this insane letter. Surely whoever this Rokudo Mukuro was he had mistakenly gotten the wrong person. Perhaps another Tsunayoshi lived in the area...

"Tsu-kun!" his mother shouted up to him again. Tsuna jumped, still clutching the letter in his hands. In his hurry, he dropped the letter, hurrying down the stairs and running towards the front door.

_'Stay out of the sun'_

Tsuna halted as he clutched the door knob in his hands. He remembered that Mukuro had written him to stay out of the sun. But, hadn't he already told himself that it was to the wrong person... even though he knew he was wrong he stayed in denial.

'Besides,' Tsuna smiled, opening the door to see the cloudy weather. 'There is no sun today... not that it matters though... because that letter is not for me!'

"Goodness Tsu-kun, you're so slow today." Tsuna's mother, Nana came from the kitchen, handing Tsuna a piece of buttered toast. "You know I don't like to see you miss breakfast."

Tsuna smiled, taking the toast and biting of the corner of the toast. "Thanks mom." Nana gave her son a smile when she saw an unfamiliar mark on Tsuna's neck. She was just about to inquire about it when her adorable brunette son had already sped off out of the door, the piece of toast hanging in his mouth.

"How strange..." Nana mumbled, deciding to start on the laundry. "I wonder where Tsu-kun got that mark?" she stopped for a moment, deep in thought. _'Now that I think about it, it kind of looked like a vampire bite...' _Nana giggled, finding such an idea so silly. _'Oh my, how silly of a thought. Of course that's impossible.'_

"Tsuna!" the brunette turned, seeing a raven haired boy run up to him. He smiled at the sight of the boy.

"Yamamoto!" he waved, stopping his pace to wait for him even though he knew he was running late. "How are you today?"

"Great!" Yamamoto grinned. "Running late as well?"

"Yeah..." Tsuna found his eyes looking up, at the clouds that blocked the sun. Tsuna's mind wondered to the letter and the warning was written in red ink. _'I thought it had been a mistake... but then why I'm I so worried. Why does the name __Mukuro make my heart feel heavy?' _

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Tsuna snapped out of his daze and his eyes flew to his concerned friend. "You scared me there for a moment."

"What are you taking about Yamamoto?" Tsuna gave his friend a confused look from what he said.

"Your entire face went white for a moment and your eyes were glazed over. I thought you were going to pass out for a moment." Tsuna's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Had he actually looked like that when he had been lost in thought...?

"Come on, let's get to school. We can get you checked out by the school nurse when we get there."

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted in surprise as his friend grabbed his wrist and started running down the street with him.

Elsewhere, a small, meek girl with an eye patch over one of her eyes stood on top of the building, enjoying the cloudy view of the Namimori School. It wasn't often she could enjoy mornings like this. She felt very relaxed in this rare moment of peace... too bad it didn't last long. Her blue bangs whipped around as she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. Her fluttery moment just came crashing down as she saw the silver haired man behind her, glaring menacingly...

"Huh who is- O-oh it's you Mr. Gokudera." She said sheepishly, seeing the silver haired man hover over from behind her.

"Chrome, where is your master Mukuro?" he kept his hand on her shoulder, glaring at her in a way that made his underlings squirm.

"Master Mukuro... he is busy training one of his fledglings at this moment." Chrome told him. The man she called Gokudera let go of her, sneering. "He won't be back for another month."

"Again?" Chrome would have gone white if she was not already colorless. "Did he not just finish training you three months ago?"

Tears formed in the corners of the small girl's eyes. "I-I am sorry. M-m-my master says it was of the greatest importance."

Gokudera winced at the sight of the girl's tears. This is why he did not like fledglings. "C-calm down! It's your master that should be crying, not you."

Chrome wiped her eyes with her green sleeve. "O-okay..." she said after a sniff.

"Just tell you master when he gets back to stay out of my territory. It's bad enough that he's keeps hanging around my territory but now he's making new fledglings in **my territory!**"

Chrome blinked... wondering how many times he was going to say _my territory _in one breath...

"I'll be sure to tell him..." Chrome bowed as the angry silver-haired left with a sneer. Chrome frowned as she saw him stomp off. She nervously played with the hem of her skirt as she heard Gokudera grumble all the way to the edge of the roof. He was finally silent as he leapt off the roof and onto the ground like a graceful cat. As soon as he was out of ear-shot she dug into her pocket and brought out a cell phone.

She dialled a number on the cell phone button pad. She held the phone up to her ear when she heard the ringing. "Master..."

"Yamamoto, I'm fine I swear." Tsuna insisted to his friend. Yamamoto did not respond as he pulled Tsuna into the nurse's office.

"Excuse me, my friend here wasn't feeling very well. He was pretty pale before and looked like he was going to faint." The nurse stood up from her desk.

"Oh my, please come and lie down here." She gestured to Tsuna to come over to the infirmary bed. Tsuna did as he was told and climbed into the clean white sheets.

"Really, I'm fine. There is no need for everyone to worry." Yamamoto sighed, staring down at his smaller friend.

"I'm sure you are Tsuna. I just don't want you to faint on me." Yamamoto smiled, leaning down to Tsuna and whispering. "And besides, at least we have a good excuse to be late." Tsuna chuckled.

"You know Hibari-sempai wouldn't except that excuse." He smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle him." Yamamoto winked then walked over to nurse to talk to her before going off to class.

Fifteen minutes later, the nurse left the room, saying she needed to step out for a moment. Tsuna just laid there, his eyes unable to go to sleep. He gazed out of the window near the side of the infirmary bed. It was still pretty cloudy out. Unfortunately, this only left Tsuna's mind to wander of thoughts about the mysterious letter. He sighed... he supposed now he couldn't deny that the letter was most likely for him. Now that he thought about it, it was highly unlikely that the letter was a mistake when it was _in _his room. Tsuna sighed... he wasn't sure if he was in denial before or if he was stupid No-Good-Tsuna like everyone said.

_"Mukuro... who are you. Why did you leave me a letter like you knew me so well...?" _Tsuna thought to himself. What kind of person is this Mukuro; Tsuna could not even think about the type of person who wrote in beautiful red handwriting could be.

"Mukuro..." Tsuna found himself saying before closing his eyes lids to rest. He was in such a deep slumber he did not even noticed he was being watched through the infirmary window. The man who in question was tall with long pony tail that whipped in the wind. He wore a white button-up shirt and black leather pants with two belts hanging around his waist.

"Kufufu...Tsunayoshi, my precious one." The man grinned, gazing up as the sun threatened to break through the clouds. "You don't listen well... do you my pet." The man muttered, the grin on his face transforming to a concerned look as he continued at the young boy you he called his 'pet'. He was brought out of his staring when a ringing sound erupted from his pocket. He took it out of his pants pocket and flipped it open.

_"M...Master!" _A voice cried from the other end of the phone. He grinned into the phone, chuckling at the voice.

"There, there my Chrome. What is the matter little one?" The girl called Chrome cleared her voice as she tried to collect herself.

_ "Mr. Gokudera came by again. He was very angry this time..."_ He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Kufufu, my dear, is he not like that all the time?"

_"Yes... I suppose."_ Chrome murmured into the phone. _"He's upset of us being in his territory. He's said he doesn't want us here or making fledglings here."_

The man chuckled again. That silver haired bombs-for-brains had such possessiveness about him. It was bad enough when he made Chrome but now with a second fledgling he supposed that was enough to drive Gokudera to argue with Chrome and hunt him down. His attention faltered slightly when he saw his Tsunayoshi turn in his sleep though the window. Ah, such a perfect little pet he was. He looked forward to spending time with him... it would be most delicious.

"_So Master Mukuro... when will the new fledgling come home?"_ Chrome asked. The man called Mukuro laugh sinisterly while looking at the beautiful brunette through the infirmary window.

"He shall be home in two months. In due time, you will meet the new fledgling Tsunayoshi."

_"Huh? I thought fledgling training lasted but one month?"_ Chrome spoke with genuine confusion that made Mukuro smile light-heartedly.

"Ah, but this, my dear Chrome, is very different training." Mukuro smirked. Chrome made a surprised noise from the other end of the phone.

_"D-different training...?" _

"That's right, my lovely Chrome." He gazed upward to see the sun peer out through the clouds. He grimaced; he had lost track of the ever-changing environment. "I must be off my dear. Please be safe in my absence, my angel." With that, he snapped his phone shut, terminating the call right then and there. Mukuro miss-matched eyes softened slightly as he saw his pet begin to shift uncomfortably though the window.

"My sweet Tsunayoshi... you will now learn what happens when you do not listen to me..."

"Dammit, that Mukuro!" Gokudera shouted, punching the wall of his house. "Namimori is my territory and he's just making new fledglings left and right." Gokudera sat down in a chair with a '_fwump' _and for about ten minutes was lost in thought.

'_Hmm... That Chrome girl said that he'd be gone from his house for a while. But that doesn't mean he isn't close by. Knowing Mukuro's taste, the new fledgling is probably pretty young... which means it would be in school...'_

Gokudera smirked, a devious look appearing on his face. He knew what he had to do...

Tsuna opened his eyes and found that even after such a long sleep that he was feeling a lot worse. He felt overheated, dizzy and his skin felt as if it was being burned by the sun...

"Stay out of the sun..." Tsuna whispered his throat very dry at that moment. He sat up, moaning in the pain. He called for the nurse only to discover that she was still not back yet. "Mukuro..." Tsuna called out the strange name although... it didn't feel foreign to his tongue. He rose from the bed, beginning to walk even though each step hurt his entire body. His body seemed to be moving of its own accord... all he could think about was to go home. He wanted to be back to his family. His body complies with his desires and moves through his pain out of the infirmary and towards the outside.

"Yamamoto, where are you going? We have lunch now!" Yamamoto looked over to one of his teammates from baseball who called to him. He gave his usually happy-go-lucky smile.

"I'm just going to check on Tsuna. I'll meet up with you guys in a bit." He started walking away, ignoring the whispers and mummers that he was used to hearing. The ones about why he even bothered hanging out with 'No-good-Tsuna'. It did kind of make the athlete a little annoyed about what people said about his friend. Most days he ignored it but after the scare Tsuna gave him he was much more irritable. He bit back his tongue and continued in the journey on to check on his ill friend. He had to say he was fond of the small boy; Tsuna felt like his first really close friend. If it hadn't been for Tsuna, he would have jumped off that roof years ago. That is why, no matter what, he would protect that fragile boy.

As he walked into the infirmary, his perfect smile suddenly vanished. Tsuna was gone. The nurse looked at Yamamoto, a little surprised to see him back.

"Ah, Yamamoto Takeshi, correct?" The nurse said to him. "Was your friend feeling better? I went to put in a new order for the first aid kit and when I returned he was gone."

"A-ah... I see..." Yamamoto nodded nervously, absorbing the information as it was thrown at him. Tsuna was not here... he was obviously not in class at all... so, where was he?

"Are you here to pick up his school bag? He left it here." The nurse pointed over to the innocent looking bag in the far off corner of the room. Yamamoto could only nod, feeling overly worried. Of course no one else would worry because it was 'No-Good-Tsuna'. Any other person would simply blame Tsuna's forgetfulness for leaving his school bag and assumed he'd ditch. Any other time, Yamamoto might think that as well, but after Tsuna's near fainting spell, he couldn't see the kid moving that far. He thanked the nurse, before heading off to find his friend. As time went on and no sign of Tsuna, he began to sprint down the halls as panic began to set in.

"Herbivore." From the corner of his eye, Yamamoto could see a silver glint come toward him. If it not had been for the years of baseball, he would have been hit in the back with a pair of tonfas. He stumbled a little before he was stable enough too able to turn himself around and see who attacked him.

"Hibari-san!"

"Yamamoto Takeshi. You do not run around Namimori School. You will be bitten to death." Yamamoto gripped Tsuna's booked bag like he was holding onto his hand.

"You don't understand Hibari. I think Tsuna might be in danger." Hibari's face remained indifferent except for a twitch of his eyebrow. Though, Yamamoto wasn't sure if it was concern or if he just angered Hibari more from talking back to him.

"Please Hibari-san; I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to him. Please." Yamamoto bowed to Hibari, praying to whatever looked over him that the prefect would let him save his friend.

Hibari put away his tonfas, walking over to Yamamoto. "So, what happened to the little mouse anyway?"

Mukuro jumped down from the tree, revealing himself to the sun completely. He had little worry about the light; he was too old for that to affect him. He was able to spot the brunette stumbling out of the school and he rushed to his aid, taking a hold of the boy before he could leave the safety of the shaded building.

He looked down at the pitiful boy; his eyes were a blood-shot red and his skin looked burnt in some areas. The boy barely looked conscious; Mukuro didn't even know if Tsuna knew if he was being held.

"Tsunayoshi..." he chuckled, holding the brunette closer to him. "You are going to make a most troublesome vampire."

First Hitman Reborn story... so... I hope everyone likes it. Please critique. Suggest pairings that you would be interested in seeing and most of all tell me if you want me to continue. Thank you!

~Lady Seikie


	2. Chapter 2

**Honey Eyes**

**Chapter 2: Quiet Sonata **

Gokudera bobbed and weaved through the endless streets of Namimori. Considering it wasn't far from Mukuro's estate, the silver haired vampire thought this would be the most likely spot for him to create a new fledgling. At least, that is what Mukuro told him when he first made Chrome. Long ago, Gokudera had claimed this place to be his territory and had fought endlessly to keep it that way. Ever since he walked into this quaint town he had wanted it... he could not think of any other reason. He once thought that he liked how peaceful it was, which was parallel to his own home life but he stopped that thought at once. He was never into all that therapy or psycho-babble junk. He ignored the stares he got from those walking past him; it's not like they shouldn't have a reason to be suspicious of him. He was a killer on the hunt for another killer. It wouldn't be long until Mukuro slipped up and revealed his presence to him, especially if all his power would be going into training a new fledgling. All he had to do is wait it out and he could catch that bastard...

* * *

Mukuro's smile was almost sincere when he set Tsunayoshi under a big, shady tree. He had not seen his newly acquired fledgling last night and he could practically taste Tsunayoshi's sweet blood on his tongue. It had taken quite a bit of effort on Mukuro's part not to suck him dry which is why he had to leave him so quickly the night before. The boy was just too much of a temptation for his own good. Tsunayoshi Sawada was an exquisite dish that deserved to be savoured until the very last drop. Last night, as he drank from the boy, he could not resist turning him to extend this meal longer and to make that experience his alone. Finding out who this boy was and where he lived was not really any difficult task. His young mind nearly gave him the answers as he used his power to search every nook and cranny of his mind. What he found in the boy's mind was a rare purity that could only be found once in a million years. Mukuro smirked; if he had simply left the boy human, Tsunayoshi might have lived two months, and that would be with only taking a couple sips of his blood a day. This way, he could extend tasting this delicious blood for at least five more years. If he trained this boy to become stronger he could at the least double that time length...

Perhaps that is what he meant when he told Chrome that he would be putting Tsunayoshi through different training. In a way, it was a different type of training; instead of simply training him to be able to survive as a weak fledgling, he would make him strong. Strong enough to withstand being fed upon for years and years.

Mukuro smirked, his veins pulsing with excitement at the thought of savouring that delicious blood for years to come. He looked at the brunette boy with a look that would have made the bravest man quiver in his boots. Poor little Tsunayoshi didn't even realise who he was yet... the boy only knew him from the letter he had left him. Looking back on it, he should have stayed with Tsunayoshi until he woke in the morning and convinced him to stay by his side until he said otherwise. This situation could have been greatly avoided but he could not trust himself not to feed on Tsunayoshi... especially with such a fresh wound on his neck. At that point, he could not trust himself to be around the boy and not ruin his own plan by sucking him dry, which had led him to write Tsunayoshi the note and leave.

"Ah, my dear little fledgling..." Mukuro smiled, his long fingers reaching out and curling them around Tsunayoshi's small, boyish chin. He pulled the boy's face closer to his own... "Such a pretty little thing you are. With such sweet looks and sweet blood... another vampire may steal you away from me..."

Mukuro's mismatched eyes broke away from Tsunayoshi's face and looked to the horizon. The sun was still in the sky, luckily not hitting the brunette. Though it was a pain to wait all day for the sun to disappear, he decided to hide Tsunayoshi until night came, as much as he wanted to simple take him into his arms and run as fast as he could to his home. But alas, Tsunayoshi was already burned badly from being exposed to the sun so he wouldn't risk it. The tree that protected Tsunayoshi from the blaring sun was big enough to keep him cool for a while, even if it got hotter throughout the day.

"Patience Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro grinned. Yes... it was only a waiting game now...

* * *

Hibari sighed as he leaned into his comfortable leather sofa in his disciplinary committee office. Today had turned out to be a very interesting day. '_Yes... the raven haired male obsessed with baseball that often followed Tsunayoshi... what was his name... Yamamoto Takeshi...yes that was it.'_

Unfortunately, Hibari was jolted out of his thoughts by his tall, loyal subordinate, Kusakabe. The dark clad student stood with his arms at his side, two other similar styled men standing behind him. His subordinates' dark wardrobe and their odd hairstyles were what Hibari had ruled as the disciplinary council 'uniform'. Of course, being the leader, Hibari didn't have to wear anything like that but he required his subordinates to be in uniform. He didn't care if anyone of them complained he would just bite them to death.

Kusakabe began to speak, knowing that Hibari would not even acknowledge that they had entered the room. "Sir, a mysterious man has entered the school premises. He was spotted walking in the hallways and cannot be identified as a student or a teacher. He has been reported as being dressed in black and was wearing a black fedora. We are currently searching for him now but he keeps evading us each time we get close."

Hibari sighed, getting up from the comfortable couch and stood in front of his three subordinates. "Herbivores... every single one of you..." he muttered darkly with an icy glare. His men visibly stiffened as he walked out of the room carrying his deadly tonfas. _'I guess I finally get a little challenge...' _Hibari smirked. Between the missing Tsunayoshi and this mysterious trespasser, this was shaping up to be a very interesting afternoon.

* * *

Yamamoto was quickly going into panic mode as he still could not find Tsuna and the day was now halfway over. Even if Tsuna had gone off on his own then he would at the very least tell him that he was leaving. He had asked everyone he could think of if they had seen his brunette friend and didn't get a lot of information about him. Since it had been during class time, Tsuna had wandered off and no one had witnessed it. He wasn't even sure if Tsuna was even in the school anymore...

Yamamoto stopped, leaning against the wall... "Tsuna..." he mumbled. Even though Yamamoto was a happy-go-lucky guy, when it came to his good friends like Tsuna, he was serious. If it wasn't for Tsuna he would have...

He started running again, trying not to go into despair. Thinking of the past would not help him find Tsuna. He decided that he checked enough of the school and ran to the school's main entrance. Maybe Tsunayoshi found his way outside...

* * *

When some students started to come outside, Mukuro decided to take Tsunayoshi and place his up on one of the stronger branches of the tree. The last thing he needed was to have someone see him with the young brunette and question his intentions... not like they shouldn't suspect anything anyways. He sat down on the branch, placing Tsunayoshi on his lap. He looked at his small little fledgling wondering what to say to him once he woke up.

_'I was probably spoiled when I made Chrome... she was so accepting of the whole process; the perfect fledgling. He probably won't be as accepting as my darling Chrome...' _He played with one of Tsunayoshi's brown spikes. He was very contented laying with Tsunayoshi and had a rare soft and sincere smile on his face. It was a shame that he would probably wake up soon... after that, Mukuro was sure that his young pet would be hungry. Perhaps he would be kind for today and go get his cute little fledgling some 'take-out'. If only because today was the first day he walked as a vampire. At this stage, Tsunayoshi would be as needy and weak as an infant, so Mukuro decided to get him a treat to celebrate his 'birth'. Mukuro stood up from the tree, making sure Tsunayoshi was balanced enough on the branch so that he wouldn't fall. The mysterious vampire took one step off the branch, landing gracefully on the ground without as much as a 'thud'. He looked around the school grounds, debating whether he should stick to the area in case Tsunayoshi woke up, or if he should scout father away and avoid suspicion from people who would stay later at the school.

"Tsuna! Tsuna, where are you?" a voice called out. Mukuro froze as he heard that name being called out. Last night, when he shifted through Tsunayoshi's memories, he saw his school life and his interactions with his classmates. They called him 'Tsuna' or 'no-good-Tsuna' and people tormented him except for one boy that he considered his friend.

Yamamoto was his name...

Mukuro couldn't remember how long ago he was human, but he certainly did feel the human emotion of jealousy at that moment. If Tsunayoshi had any hesitation in his heart, he most certainly would not follow Mukuro and the elder vampire would miss out on that sweet blood. This Yamamoto person could easily convince Tsunayoshi to not follow Mukuro... and that was something that just could not happen...

* * *

The boy named Yamamoto Takeshi continued to look for his friend, unaware of Mukuro existence. Even though school has still been in session he would not stop searching. He was a little shocked about his conversation with Hibari before though...

_"So, what happened to the little mouse anyway?" Yamamoto looked shocked as Hibari asked the unexpected question. "Well? I'm waiting for an answer..."Hibari was his usual stoic self but his eyes seemed to glow with interest._

_ Yamamoto's grip tightened on Tsuna's bag. "I took Tsuna to the infirmary this morning because he seemed unwell." Yamamoto looked down, guilt plaguing his usually care-free mind. "When I went to check on him he was gone. No one has seen him since..."_

_Hibari seemed to be considering his story's validity. It was a positive sign that Hibari didn't already 'bite him to death' but he stayed on guard. You never know when it came to the deadly disciplinary committee leader. _

_ Hibari smirked; what an interesting situation. The raven haired disciplinarian gripped his tonfas roughly as his smirked widened. With the speed of a falcon, Hibari rushed to Yamamoto and struck his cheek hard. The sheer force of the blow was enough to make the baseball enthusiast stumble backwards and hit the wall harshly and slid to the ground. Yamamoto was still in shock, bringing a shaky hand to his cheek. He looked up to Hibari to see that he was already walking away._

_ Hibari did not even look back when he said: "Tell Tsunayoshi when he is found that he will be bitten to death for missing classes..."_

Yamamoto smiled at the memory... perhaps the prefect did care about the brunette on some strange level... he was the only one other than himself to not bully Tsuna... well... besides when Tsuna was late, but that was more business to Hibari then a personal vendetta. Yamamoto smiled at least for a moment as he burst through the school doors and ran into the front school yard. He started calling his friend's name, hoping he'd get an answer back...

Once Tsuna was found... perhaps he could get Hibari and him to be friends.

* * *

Numerous students scattered in fear as soon as Hibari left the disciplinary office and walked down the hall. He immediately scanned the area for anyone who wasn't wearing a uniform. This fedora wearing man who was apparently in his school piqued his curiosity... what could his intentions be...?

His eyes scanned the hallways like a hawk searching for his prey. He did not find any fedora wearing man in his search but did find two of his subordinates from the disciplinary committee, talking with each other by the lockers. He made a beeline for them, gripping his tonfas as he got closer. The two men stiffened, as if they could feel Hibari's presence behind them.

"S-sir!" The two straightened their posture, as if they were military men instead of mere students.

"Report your findings." Hibari's eyes narrowed. "Where is the fedora wearing herbivore that dares walk into my school uninvited?"

The two subordinates stiffened visibly. "We are unable to give an exact location..." One of the subordinates' said. When Hibari started to raise his one of his tonfas, the other suddenly spoke out of fear...

"B-But, there have been some committee members who have gone up to survey the school roof... and have not come back to report."

Hibari said nothing but was nonetheless interested in this piece of news... "How long have they been gone?"

"Half an hour, sir."

Hibari was deep in thought; mulling over the new information before he have a confirm decision. "Discipline the school in my stead. Go to the committee office and tell Kusakabe to run the office." The disciplinary leader walked off as soon as he was finished with his order. He didn't have to turn around to know that the two dark clad men had scrambled off to fulfill his order. He continued on his way, eventually reaching the staircase that led to the rooftop...

"Won't be long now..." Hibari smirked, beginning to climb the stairs.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was no longer his happy-go-lucky self; he was now in full-on-panic-mode. He ran out of the school yard entrance and onto the public sidewalk. His first instinct was to go to Tsuna's house to see if he just left school and went home without him knowing. In his heart he knew it wouldn't be true but he had to try... he did not want to think of the alternative. His body shook with adrenaline as he stopped to catch his breath for a moment, leaning down and grabbing his knees.

"T-Tsuna... where are you...?" he said to himself, looking up at the sky for a moment. In his panic, he forgot about his belongings, including his cell phone. If Yamamoto wasn't in such a state of panic, he would go and get his cell phone and call Tsuna's house... or better yet, the police. But, sadly, he wasn't in the state of mind to think... all he could think about was Tsuna and how his fragile friend needed him now. With one last breath, Yamamoto started to sprint, his panic blinding him to anything and everything that wasn't straight forward. This affected him so much so that he did not even see the car coming down the street as he ran across the crosswalk. By the time he saw the car it was already too late... it was like a slow motion event...

_'No...' _ Yamamoto thought, as he prepared his body for the crash. _'I haven't even found Tsuna...!' _He braced himself for impact, only to find instead of hard metal, he felt fabric against his cheek and a force driving him forward. He heard the engine of the motor speed away as if nothing had happened. His eyes were squeezed shut but was able to guess that the 'force' that pushed him was actually a person that had pushed him out of the way...

He felt the person let go of him. "Are you alright kid?" the person asked him. Yamamoto slowly opened his eyes, seeing the person who had rescued him.

If only he knew what he was getting himself into, he might have kept his eyes shut...

* * *

Yay, finally done! This chapter was such a pain to write. I re-did the beginning twice and was three pages into the first draft before I decided to re-do it. I hate writers block!

Hmmm... wonder who the person who rescued Yamamoto is... let me know your guesses. Also, just letting you guys know, that this story will probably not have a sex scene in it. I am not really good at writing them. But, if someone really wants one then feel free to write one yourself so long as you give me credit for the story. If I like it then I might write you into the story as a background character.

I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter.

~Lady Seikie


	3. Chapter 3

**Honey Eyes**

**Chapter 3- Monster **

The day had gone by quickly and the students of Namimori left excitedly for home, trying to plan what they would do for the rest of the day. There were only a few students left in the school such as students in clubs, teachers marking tests, and the school disciplinary group. However, there was one boy that was hidden from human view. It seemed as though everyone had forgotten about the missing boy. Who really cared if No-Good-Tsuna was missing? Society really didn't need such a useless boy, now did it?

Tsuna flinched as he felt the cool late afternoon breeze ruffle his brunette locks. He twitched his nose and lifted his heavy eyes, his eyes still shiny from sleep. For a moment, Tsuna thought he was in his bed; that was until he heard a crack from the branch underneath.

_"Kufufu, my sweet Tsunayoshi…" _

It was then that Tsuna was completely back into reality. The brunette looked around him, very disoriented and scared. Through all his confused fidgeting, he didn't recognize the weakened cracking sound of the branch that had served for his bed. The branch finally became weak enough to let go from the rest of the tree, forcing Tsuna's body to the ground.

"O-ouch!" Tsuna rubbed his backside, wincing in pain. "How the hell did I get up there…?"

_"I put you up there, my sweet Tsunayoshi. Kufufu…" _Tsuna looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. _"You are not very good at keeping still, pet." _

"W-who is there?" Tsuna panicked, continuing to look around the area for the voice but alas, could not find it.

_"Kufufu, you know my name, Tsunayoshi." _Tsuna froze, stopping his panic. He could see it… in the depths of his mind. He didn't know how but he could _see _the voice. Maybe he was going crazy but in the back of his mind he could see eyes; red and blue eyes. Not only eyes, but a smile that would make the Cheshire cat quiver into submission. Yes, Tsuna could see the voice… and without consciously being aware, knew its name.

"M-Mukuro…" The name was foreign to his lips but his heart seemed to race at the sound of it. The smile in that belonged to the voice in the back of his mind widened into a smirk.

_"That's right, Tsunayoshi."_ The voice chuckled at him, as if speaking to him as if he was an infant.

"M-Mukuro… who are you? Why did you leave me that letter?" _Why was I naked? _Tsuna didn't voice the last part but he suspected Mukuro heard him anyways. He was already in his head… he suspected Mukuro knew his thoughts. He didn't know how much of his thoughts Mukuro knew but he surely knew what he was thinking now.

_"Calm down my little pet." _Mukuro chided him, a laugh echoing through his mind like a ringing bell. Tsuna gaze fell as if he was a puppy in trouble. _"Your questions will be answered in due time. Unfortunately, I do not have time to answer them now. You'll have to be patient, Tsunayoshi…" _

"W-wait!" Tsuna pleaded to Mukuro. He had no idea where it came from but he could feel a fire that allowed him to continuing to ask questions. "At least tell me who you are!"

Mukuro laughed and Tsuna blushed, embarrassed by his sudden boldness. _"As you know, I am Mukuro. We've established this already, pet." _Tsuna sighed, knowing somehow that was as much of an answer he would get at this time. _"Now that everything is settled, I will leave you, my sweet Tsunayoshi. But please head my words this time; Stay out of the sun." _

It was then that the connection to Mukuro was cut off. Tsuna supposed it would be like Mukuro simply hung up the phone on him if he wanted to compare it with something. Putting it like that was probably too simple but it was all he could compare it to…

Tsuna sighed, looking down at the tree's shadow… how long did Mukuro exactly want him to stay put…? He tried to breathe without going into a panic stricken state. He had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

Sometimes, Yamamoto wished he never opened his eyes that day. The man that had saved him was a combination of beauty and an absolutely dangerous aura that encompassed his entire being. It was an experience that Yamamoto wasn't familiar with and didn't feel completely uncomfortable…

"Hey you stupid kid, snap out of it!" Yamamoto became aware of his situation now. The beautiful man the crouched beside him with an overwhelming look of annoyance. As Yamamoto sat upright, he could see the tire marks of the car that just about hit him them screeched off as if it never happened. He could feel a scrape on his upper arm from where he landed but that was nothing compared to what would have happened if he hadn't been rescued. While Yamamoto's thoughts consumed with the turmoil a near death experience, he didn't even realise his saviour had been trying to get his attention.

"Hey, I'm talking to you brat!" the man yelled, gritting his teeth in annoyance. He took out a cigarette and lit it after placing it between his lips. "Fucking kid… I should just kick you back into traffic."

Yamamoto snapped out of his near death stupor and put on his usual friendly smile despite still having a fear coiling in his stomach. "Sorry to trouble you Mr.?" Yamamoto paused, hoping the silver haired man would fill in the blank. However, the man just stared at him with an unchanging annoyed look on his face that made Yamamoto think he had no other expressions.

"Hayato. Hayato Gokudera." He sighed, glaring at the raven haired boy. "Now could you stop smiling! You just about got run over! What were you even doing running in front of a car, idiot!"

Yamamoto opened his mouth to answer before his brain went into a blind panic. Tsuna! He forgot about his best friend… the friend, who despite being almost crippled by his own fears had helped Yamamoto conquer his own. He promised to protect him… this was no time to be casually talking. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach… Tsuna needed him. Despite the dazed feeling still had from what happened, Yamamoto lifted himself upwards. The man called Hayato Gokudera glared at him with intense eyes.

"You idiot kid!" The silver haired man reached out and grabbed Yamamoto on the shoulder with a vice grip.

"Please, I have to find my friend, he's—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Gokudera cussed, the cigarette falling out his mouth and falling to the ground. "I didn't take time out of my day to save you only to have you throw yourself back into traffic." Yamamoto looked back at Gokudera trying to think of some way to get him to understand. Yamamoto opened his mouth but no words came out as he looked at the other man's eyes. His greenish eyes were suddenly rimmed with red coloring around the pupils and slowly engulfing Gokudera's irises to turn his eyes blood-shot. Yamamoto was stricken with awe and, though he couldn't understand why, fear.

The now red-eyed man smirked at him and held him in place with just one hand and a glare. "Look kid, my time is very valuable. Those who waste it, have to pay for it."

* * *

To be honest, Hibari did not really give much thought about who he would see on the roof once he climbed the stairs and walked through the door. The only thing that was known was he wore a fedora and dressed in black which was little to go on. The disciplinarian almost liked the mystery… a potential worthy opponent. If it wasn't for the fact that this man had trespassed into his school, Hibari might have let him live. Hibari walked outside onto the rooftop to see the orangey sky. He had been so obsessed with hunting his prey that he did not realise that it had been this late… not that he cared. He had a feeling this man was the carnivorous opponent he had been looking for. He could tell by the way Kusakabe and the other members talked about him in their reports. He had trained his men well and to see that they had been outdone by one man excited Hibari to no end.

Hibari could see the man at the other end of the roof; his black silhouette was broadened by the night sky. The dark haired student gripped his tonfas tighter; his blood boiling with excitement as he felt the cold steel of the weapons mix with the heat of his skin. The sensation was something he loved more than anything… except maybe when his weapons impacted someone's skull. Hibari found he had an uncharacteristic grin on his face that could only be described as seeing psychotic to most people. Not that Hibari really gave it much thought in the first place.

"Boy, are you going to try and kill me or have you lost your nerve?" Hibari was not surprised the man knew he was there. He could tell the man was waiting for him. The 'boy' was silent at first, readying his tonfas.

"What is your business at this school? Tell me before I bite you to death"

The man turned around and Hibari could see him a little clearer though the sun did not do much for his sight. He could hear the 'clip-clomp' of the man's dress shoes and confirmed that the man was coming towards him as the sound grew louder.

"Unfortunately for you, that is classified." The man laughed, seemingly taunting Hibari. "However… you seem like someone who could be of use."

"Not interested." Hibari said without hesitation, swinging his tonfa at the man only to have it blocked. The raven-haired boy eyes held a strange mixture of awe and annoyance; the intruder had stopped his tonfas by catching the weapon in his hand.

"Not interested huh?" The man said, keeping a firming grip on the weapon while Hibari tried to retract it. "Even if I told there is someone stronger than me who would fight you?"

Hibari eyed the man carefully. He was intrigued but was not herbivorous enough to completely be sucked in by the man's temptation. "And what makes you think I would care?"

The man chuckled. "Hibari Kyouya; school disciplinarian and all around 'carnivore'. I did do my research on any obstacles before I came here." Hibari glared at the man. "I didn't intend to come here until tonight… however I had heard of you skills and I had thought of recruiting you…"

"Not interested." Hibari swung his other weapon, causing the man to release his other weapon and jump back quickly, holding his fedora and he landed on the ground like a cat.

"Not interested? You don't even know what I'm offering." The man chided, swiftly dodging another attack. "I guarantee you, the strong man I was telling you about is no one to be ignored and I sense he already has had his 'fangs' into one of your precious school's students."

"What nonsense are you spouting now herbivore?" Hibari asked, somehow remembering the baseball idiot that was franticly searching for the mousey student… Tsunayoshi. He halted his attacks and glared at the man.

"Ah, I have a feeling you already know." The man smiled. "You may call me Reborn. I am searching for a very dangerous man named Rokudo Mukuro. My sources have told me he has been spotted at this school… and what seems to be another unknown boy."

'_Could it be the mouse?' _Hibari thought quickly before raising his tonfas again swinging violently at the man called Reborn. With on large leap, Reborn dodged and landed gracefully on the chained fence.

"I can see I finally have you interest. Come to the school at midnight tonight and I shall show you who exactly you should be fighting." Reborn fished a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out what looked to be a business card. He flicked it over to Hibari, who caught it with as much grace as the older man. Hibari looked at the card and almost laughed:

_Reborn- Vampire Hunter Extraordinaire _

"Are you kidding me…?" Hibari looked up to find the man gone. Well, he was interested now…

* * *

Mukuro sighed has he sat down on the park bench; he was exhausted. He had not eaten since he had tasted Tsunayoshi the other night and now he was famished. As much as he wanted to bring his new pet his first meal he was feeling less and less motivated to do so. He supposed it was more beneficial that Tsunayoshi learn to hunt on his own… even if his whole purpose was only for Mukuro new food source. Mukuro looked up at the darkened sky… it would midnight in a few hours… as soon as Tsunayoshi smelled blood his instincts will tell him to hunt. The blue haired man smiled with a twisted pride… he almost wished he could see the boy devour his first kill.

"Kufufu… good luck, my cute little pet." Mukuro said aloud to himself, chuckling in a state of madness. "When your true self wakes up… you will be mine."

* * *

Well… hi! Um… I'm sorry for not updating for so long but I have been very busy. My father had a heart attack a while ago and my grandfather had a cancer scare as well. To top it all off my job has become very stressful lately so my inspiration to write is very limited.

Anyways, I've finally re-worked this story how I want it… so yeah… enjoy! Please read and review. Believe it or not the comments actually make me smile and got me through some tough times. I'll try to update faster :D

(I edited this chapter the best I could for now. I'm still a bit shaky of everything that has happened this year but I did not want you guys to wait. I will edit in greater detail later)

-Lady Seikie


End file.
